


HPA Faculty Chat

by kyochisas



Series: Hope's Peak Academy's Chatboard Adventures [9]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Also Chisa and Kyosuke are married bye, During Despair arc, F/M, M/M, chatroom format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:22:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyochisas/pseuds/kyochisas
Summary: They're adults.





	

**~Chat Name: Faculty~**  
[yukiyukiyukizome] So Kyosuke left for his flight today. I’m gonna miss him. (ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ  
[worldclasschampion] You make it sound like he's dead  
[bottomsup] Kyosuke Yukizome found dead in Miami.  
[yukiyukiyukizome] Why is he in Miami? I thought he went to Hiroshima? ( p_q)  
[worldclasschampion] Gdi  
[worldclasschampion] Where’s the headmaster anyway  
[bottomsup] sick  
[worldclasschampion] Oh  
[yukiyukiyukizome] Oh gosh I hope he feels better soon!!  
[yukiyukiyukizome] Who’s going to run the school while he’s gone??  
[bottomsup] :3c  
[worldclasschampion] wtf stop that you're not 12  
[worldclasschampion] wait. what does that mean  
[bottomsup] **:3c**  
[worldclasschampion] kizakura no  
[bottomsup] as the person who spends the most time in his office  
[worldclasschampion] **kizakura no**  
[bottomsup] i declare myself substitute headmaster  
[worldclasschampion] oh my god why  
[yukiyukiyukizome] Yay! Congratulations on your promotion, Kizakura-senpai! (^o^)/  
[bottomsup] thank you, chisa-chan  
[bottomsup] now, first act of business as headmaster  
**~[bottomsup] changed the chatname to ‘Fuckulty’~**  
[worldclasschampion] STOP  
[yukiyukiyukizome]（；¬＿¬)  
[bottomsup] okokok that was a fake first act of business  
[bottomsup] real first act of business:  
[worldclasschampion] It doesn't work like that??  
[bottomsup] wait where does jin keep his intercom  
[yukiyukiyukizome] ???  
[yukiyukiyukizome] Why do you need it??  
[bottomsup] ...reasons  
[worldclasschampion] oh no  
[bottomsup] OK I found it  
[bottomsup] i’ll use it in a sec  
[yukiyukiyukizome] Oh!! Class is about to start! I have to dash! Look after Kizakura-senpai, Juzo! (´∀｀)♡  
[bottomsup] bye, chisa-chan!!  
**~[yukiyukiyukizome] is now away~**  
[bottomsup] :)  
[worldclasschampion] bye  
**~[worldclasschampion] is now offline~**  
[bottomsup] :(

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:
> 
> ~Private Chat: [bottomsup] and [fogslicing]~  
> [fogslicing] KOICHI WHY DID YOU TURN OFF MY ALARM  
> [bottomsup] jin you haven't slept in three days you deserve a break  
> [bottomsup] plus you look so cute when you sleep I could resist ❤️  
> [bottomsup] don't worry, i’ve got this  
> [fogslicing] ...I don't trust you, but alright. I’m still mad at you, though.  
> [bottomsup] ❤️❤️❤️ love you jin!!  
> [fogslicing] …  
> [fogslicing] Love you too, Koichi  
> [bottomsup] and where's the heart?  
> [fogslicing] … ❤️  
> [bottomsup] :) thank yooou


End file.
